Due to the poor design of conventional AC power plugs, the power cord can be pulled and detached from the outer plug housing or pulled and detached from the wire connector terminals. Furthermore, since the design of the plug base is inappropriate, it is troublesome to replace the safety protection fuse and thus subjects the user to inconvenience and danger.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to remedy the aforementioned shortcomings by introducing significant improvements, wherein the base and outer housing assembly method and built-in safety fuse are configured in a new design. Since the assembly fastening section is positioned quite a distance away from the safety fuse, the assembly tightness is not affected by overheating, thereby facilitating maximum user safety and convenience.
The preferred embodiment of the invention herein is illustrated by the following brief descriptions of the drawings and detailed description of the invention herein.